1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diversity receiver, and more particularly to a diversity receiver for use in a car having an antenna switching circuit including a manual and automatic switches so that an antenna which is actually operating due to a switching operation of the switches is always indicated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a diversity receiver for use in a car having two pairs of antennas and tuners capable of being switched in accordance with conditions of received waves, these two antennas each have to operate so as to compensate for a fault of the other (degradation of received electric field intensity, prevention by a multipath, etc.)
As such two antennas for use in a car, extensible rod-like antennas are generally used. Those antennas cannot achieve complete receiving effect of a diversity system if they are not sufficiently extended. Further, those antennas have to be held in a favourable mounting position and at an adequate angle.
However, in a conventional diversity receiver for use in a car, although the receiver operates in a manner automatically switching to the one of those two antennas which is in a better wave-receiving condition, it is not possible to check whether those antennas are in sufficient conditions in view of the above-mentioned points. That is, even if one of the antennas is out of such complete mounting condition or it is cut off, such situations could not be noted. Therefore, sufficient functions as a diversity receiver could not be performed.